


Digby

by Galactica_Actual



Category: High-Rise (2015)
Genre: Animal Death, Dark, Gen, I love dogs I swear, Insanity, Kind of hate myself for writing this shit, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactica_Actual/pseuds/Galactica_Actual
Summary: He didn't need to eat the dog.





	Digby

He didn’t need to eat the dog. There was plenty of food in the market down the street, all he needed to do was get in his car and drive there.

And yet.

He turns the spit deftly between long fingers cracked with dryness and overuse, eyes burning from the smoke and the reek of burning fur. He knows he should feel bad. He knows. This dog was his friend.

But all he feels is hungry, hungry and impatient. And it is these feelings that he listens to, ripping the half-cooked leg off the spit and tearing into it with lion teeth that have long forgotten the taste of decadent cheesecakes and shepherd’s pie and Helen’s lips. Laing is gone, and the man he left behind is one he probably would have agreed to lobotomize had Royal’s goons asked him to.

He fucking loved that dog.

He misses the way it used to watch him with pale eyes, follow at his heels wherever he went. Misses the feel of its fur in his fingers. That dog chose him. It was _his dog_. _His_. And nothing had ever felt as good as that dog’s friendship.

It feels even better going down.


End file.
